Pure Imagination
by this.esfallen
Summary: What happens when a new inmate with reality warping powers comes into Arkham one day and starts warping Arkham itself along with the inmates? Well, Johnathan Crane and Jervis Tetch are on it as they explore the former asylum as a new dangerous landscape. Though who could've done this and how?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DC COMICS AND THEIR CHARACTERS, BUT ANNA NARCISSA IS MINE HOWEVER. **

CHAPTER ONE

"_The New Girl"_

"Where did you find her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's hard to explain, commissioner," the voice of a young man paused for a second. "She was founded by a group of teens, unfortunately they were killed by this—well—woman."

Commissioner Gordon looks over his shoulder to see the Batman walk into the waiting room of Arkham Asylum. He seemed bothered to see the Flash standing by the commissioner.

"Hey, Bats. Glad you're here. We need to talk," said the Flash.

"I know. I'll explain everything as of now," replied the Batman.

Later in the evening, Flash and Batman sat together along with the commissioner at a small coffee table. Batman immediately pulls out records and pictures. Within those pictures was the woman that Flash had arrested earlier. She was eerily beautiful with soft cheeks and beaming blue eyes. It was hard to believe this was the same woman he arrested earlier.

"So what's her story, Bats?" asked the Flash.

"Her name is Anna Narcissa, age twenty-three, five foot ten, and very _dangerous_," the Batman replied in an uneasy tone.

"You can say that again. Her powers they were unreal and yet felt very real," replied the Flash.

"What do you mean?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

Batman stares blankly at his coffee and sighs. "Anna Narcissa, has the power to warp reality with a powerful form of telepathy known as essekinesis. She's very dangerous Gordon."

"And you think it is wise to keep her in Arkham?" Gordon asked the Batman.

"Just until we find a better place for her to be contained that's all," said the Batman calmly.

"All right, I just hope you know what you're doing," said Gordon, he was clearly uneasy.

* * *

Rolling her down in a stretcher, Anna Narcissa was blindfolded; however, she felt comfortable even if she was strapped down unwillingly. She could hear people talking over her, saying such rude rumors. She frowned as one of them said that she was clearly crazy. But then another said that she should be contained along with the most dangerous of criminals in Arkham. Suddenly a loud laughter disturbs Anna deeply.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" laughed the voice.

"Quiet, Joker!" snapped another voice.

Anna quickly decides that the voice was of a guard and the other most be this so called Joker. Then slowly everything came to a stop. She felt hands grabbing her gently to becoming rough. She didn't have enough time to gain her footing and trips onto a cold damp floor.

_I've been in worse situations than this_, thought Anna.

She lay there quietly until the voices faded over. Anna's lips quivered as she removes the blind fold away from her eyes. With a sigh she turns around to see her neighbors. Many were already asleep, but another few were actually awake. Across from Anna was an odd looking chamber covered in some sort of fog. Then upstairs above this chamber were windowed rooms.

_Like caged animals in the zoo. How fascinating_, Anna's thoughts purred.

Then looking at her own surrounding she notices that the floor she stood on only had one rug and a twin size bed. She humored the thought of this room as her own tiny apartment. She pondered at what she should decorate this room to be.

"This might take awhile, but worth it," whispered Anna to herself.

Closing her eyes slowly and then putting her hands together. The inmates who were still awake heard a voice that was singing in a harmonious tone. Guards who walked by seemed to be deaf. Johnathan Crane especially took note of this. Then Jervis Tetch, Jonathan's cellmate heard this voice as well.

"I heard this song before," whispered Jervis.

"Oh yeah? Part of your Alice In Wonderland bullshit," hissed Johnathan.

"Oh, no, no, March Hare not at all. Actually it's a song sung in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," replied Jervis calmly. "And I must say what a beautiful voice."

"What are you two talking about?" growled a near by guard.

Johnathan fell quiet as so did Jervis. The guard then walks away snarling: "Crazy inmates, I swear . . ."

Though the singing voice suddenly became louder and powerful in tone. As the lyrics soon became apparent.

"_Come with me_

_And you'll be_

_In a world of_

_Pure imagination_

_Take a look_

_And you'll see_

_Into your imagination_

_We'll begin_

_With a spin_

_Traveling in_

_The world of my creation_

_What we'll see_

_Will defy_

_Explanation. . ."_

"What a voice," whispered Jervis. "This voice it's as if resonating within the walls itself. Such an enchanting, almost enchanting as Wonderland itself."

"Tetch, shut up," hissed Johnathan.

"_If you want to view paradise_

_Simply look around and view it_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Wanta change the world?_

_There's nothing_

_To it_

_There is no_

_Life I know_

_To compare with_

_Pure imagination_

_Living there_

_You'll be free_

_If you truly wish to be_

_If you want to view paradise_

_Simply look around and view it_

_Anything you want to, do it_

_Wanta change the world?_

_There's nothing_

_To it . . ."_

Slowly the voice was becoming harmonized with instruments, but where were they coming from. Johnathan immediately thought someone's radio was on, but no one was allowed radios only the guards were. The song continued.

"_There is no_

_Life I know_

_To compare with_

_Pure imagination_

_Living there_

_You'll be free_

_If you truly_

_Wish to be . . ."_

Suddenly a burst of light flooded Johnathan's eyes, but the song slowly came to an end. Screaming and the sound of guards calling in back up, but to suddenly become silent gave Johnathan an uneasy sensation.

_What the hell is going on here? First music and now panic? _Johnathan's thoughts were going what seems to be a hundred miles per hour. _Scarecrow, where are you? Wait where's Jervis?!_

"What in the Queen of Hearts court just happened?" asked Jervis.

Johnathan turns to Jervis only to ask him the same thing.

_Something isn't right you moron. Go check it out, _snapped Scarecrow at Johnathan mentally.

"All right," growled Johnathan out loud.

"What was that March Hare?" asked Jervis.

Johnathan quickly turns away and begins to pick at his cell door. "Nothing. Just need to explore Arkham. I need to figure out where that singing came from."

"Oh, may I come with you?" piped Jervis eagerly. "Maybe that voice could lead me to Alice, or maybe better it's Alice herself. Oh can I come with you Johnathan?"

With a irritated sigh, Johnathan grabs Jervis by the throat and hissed: "Fine. But you better keep your mouth shut, Tetch."

"Of course!" whispered Jervis happily. He watched Johnathan having trouble with the lock, until he gently brushed him aside. "Allow me."

With a hairpin he snatched away from Harley Quinn, Jervis was able to pick the lock with ease.

"God sometimes I hate you so much, but other times I'm actually grateful that I've met you," whispered Johnathan.

"Shut up, March Hare or else the Queen and her guards will hear you," Jervis snickered.

Once outside their cell, they were flabbergasted by an unusual sight.

They weren't in Arkham anymore.

"Jervis?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we're not in Arkham anymore."


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Vale of Tears

CHAPTER TWO

"_Into the Vale of Tears"_

As the two inmates Johnathan and Jervis stood in awe, islands float freely in midair as some of these islands had waterfalls falling down. They these waterfalls however appear to be flowing upwards than downwards. Jervis watched these islands float close together, until birds began to appear. Slowly Johnathan looks up to see skies of blue and out in the distance before him was a city. Yet this city was green as emerald.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Johnathan.

"I have no clue, but neither did Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole," replied Jervis. He turns away to look behind them.

"Oh goodness me, Johnathan look!" piped Jervis.

Turning around quickly a giant mirror stood before them. This mirror was showing Johnathan and Jervis not in their Arkham uniforms, and not their regular costumes. No these clothes were very _different_. Jervis's clothes were in the Mad Hatter style, but with color schemes blue, black and gold. His top hat was purely white with trims of gold as the ribbon of his hat was a peacock blue. Then another disturbing factor kick in. Jervis was tall to be almost at Johnathan's eye level.

"Why is this happening?" asked Jervis. "This isn't Wonderland I'm afraid . . . no . . . this is something else."

Johnathan stared at his clothes they were very different as well. His whole costume was composed of red and black, yet his hat that he seemed to have wore as long he remembered was decorated with crow feathers and hay. But when he rolls up his sleeves it wasn't his skin. His skin was replaced with what appeared to be a mix of leather and burlap. Immediately he rolls his sleeves down, he was deeply disturbed and quickly grabs Jervis be his neck again.

"Tetch, this better be your doing," yelled Johnathan angrily. His eyes from Jervis's point of view were turn bright red.

_Let him go! He has nothing to do with this, _snapped the Scarecrow mentally.

_Then who?_

_Look around you moron! This all happened when she arrived in Arkham. Can't you see it?_

Slowly Johnathan loosen his grip around Jervis's neck and eventually lets him go. Floating along these islands were pieces of dominos and books. Some were untitled while only one was titled: _"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."_

Then another book floated by and its title was very familiar. _"Alice In Wonderland."_

_Do you see it now, fool? _

_I guess so._

"Tetch, we need to get out of here," said Johnathan.

"Not until we find out who did this, March Hare," Jervis grinned. "Or should I say Scarecrow?"

"Tetch," growled Johnathan. "I don't think you know the severity of this situation do you?"

"Oh, hush, hush. This is nothing compared to my Wonderland. Though I must say this place is making me feel . . . oh what's that word?" Jervis paused for a moment as he looked around his surrounding.

Within their surrounding giant statues of young women accompanied this mirror and they appeared to be in despair. Their eyes were shut as if they were ready to cry. There were of these statues further ahead of Jervis and Johnathan; however, Jervis still had this feeling inside of him that was clearly uneasiness.

"This place is very . . . oh, what's that word?" Jervis asked himself.

"Uneasy?" answered Johnathan.

"No, more of it's just unnerving," said Jervis.

Johnathan sighed as he walked up to one of these statues. "Hmm . . . interesting. It's as if they were just crying awhile ago," said Johnathan. He then tries to touch one of the statues.

"I wouldn't touch those statues if I was you," purred a dark voice.

Materializing before his eyes and Jervis, a serpent bodied cat with a long tail and limbs appeared with the widest of grins. Its voice was male but twisted with a darkness that seemed impossible to understand. Its coat was colored like a British Blue Shorthair cat, yet it had stripes like a silver tabby. And its eyes gleamed brightly like two polished pennies. Taking a few steps back away from this creature, Johnathan quickly looks around for a weapon, but only a sharp stick could do.

"Oh, how threatening! What's next? Are you going to fight me as well?" hissed the cat.

Suddenly the creature pounced onto Johnathan with his teeth baring out. Jervis screamed as Johnathan wrestled with this monstrous cat, he began to grab the cat's whiskers and pull. The cat howled in pain.

"ENOUGH!" boomed the cat. He tossed Johnathan aside but unfortunately plucked a few of his whiskers off.

A sharp pain shot through Johnathan's right shoulder, until he saw Jervis come from behind. Jervis grabbed the cat by its scuff and pins it to the ground. The cat howled angrily: "You dare pin me!"

"Quiet you," snapped Jervis. His grip on this creature was strong but whining quickly. "I have some questions for you, cat. Tell us where we are and I'll let you go."

The cat growled. "Let me go first, then I'll tell you," he hissed.

"No, no. That's not part of the deal, cat. Tell me what I need to know, then I let you go," Jervis gave the cat a creepy smile.

The cat leered at Jervis then sighed. "Fine. But on one condition," he growled at Jervis.

"That is?" Jervis asked the cat.

"Let me guide you through the Vale of Tears," replied the cat.

"Why?"

Johnathan slowly stood up, yet the pain in his right grew intense.

The cat eyed Johnathan bitterly. "Why you ask? Because the Vale of Tears is a sacred place and dangerous among you and your friend's kind," answered the cat.

"Though that only answered half of my question, cat. Where are we exactly?" Jervis questioned.

This monster, this cat like creature grinned widely.

"All of you, including myself are in a reality known as Pure. But here as of now, we're on one of five islands of the Wandering Islands. This one we're on is called the Crow's Desk," the cat explained.

"Anything else?" questioned Jervis.

"Well the only way down is to get down from the Wandering Islands is to make our way to Sapphira," answered the cat. "Now can you let go of me?"

Jervis loosen his grip on the cat, but kept a watchful eye on it as he steps back towards Johnathan. He turned to Johnathan and quickly noticed that his cellmate was injured.

"March Hare, are you okay?" asked Jervis.

"Tetch, stop calling me that," hissed Johnathan in a low tone.

"Fine, Scarecrow it is. Jeez," Jervis replied back.

The two men glared at each other, until the cat began to clear his voice.

"Pardon me, don't mean to cut your conversation short, but we must be going before sunset," the cat purred.

"Why do say that?" asked Johnathan to the cat.

"It's best not to find out, _branwen_," purred the cat.

_What did it just call me?_

"Come along. We need to get into the Vale itself before sunset. We must get moving if we are to be safe tonight," the cat piped as he ran into a narrow canyon.

Johnathan and Jervis looked at each other, then Jervis grabs Johnathan's hand.

"Come on. Maybe in the end he might know a way to get home," said Jervis.

_Go . . . go you moron. You might find this useful in the end_, whispered Scarecrow's voice.

_Okay . . . but I still have an uneasy feeling_, Johnathan replied mentally.

Making Jervis letting his hand go, Johnathan went into the canyon first with Jervis following behind. The two ran quickly trying to keep up with the cat as he led them through the maze like canyon. Suddenly thunder and lightning roared above them.

"Quickly, quickly!" cried the cat.

Running faster Johnathan and Jervis were very close behind the cat, until light raindrops began to fall. Then a loud crash alarmed the group all together. The cat quickly shoves the two men close together into a hidden cavern.

"Quiet, quiet," hissed the cat.

"What's—" Johnathan's mouth was quickly covered by this cat's large paw.

"Shh!" the cat hissed firmly. Then he nodded his head as a gesture to look over his shoulder.

Couching down on its knees, a metallic tin man appeared scanning his surroundings as if looking for someone or something. It's plate like armor was decorated with odd engravings and on its back it appeared to be carrying two swords.

"What in the name of the White Queen are you two looking at?" whispered Jervis. Suddenly Johnathan's hand was over Jervis's mouth.

Suddenly a clash of lightning startles the cat and Jervis, but not Johnathan he kept his hand over Jervis's mouth. The tin man stared blankly at the stormy weather then gave a long sigh. It moved away from the cavern to the canyon's entrance that they took. The cat was first to come out, he cautiously looks down to his left then to his right. The canyon was clear.

"Let's go," he whispered.

Moving briskly through the canyon again Jervis and Johnathan followed the cat. The light rain turned into a heavy downpour. The damp ground was soon becoming a swamp of mud. Though as they ran along side the cat, the canyon walls were becoming lower and lower. Until they arrived at an entrance of a tunnel. The cat quickly went in first and then Johnathan grabbing Jervis's hand ran through the tunnel.


End file.
